Miranda Kane
Miranda Kane is a dyslexic witch and a student of Shadow Falls Camp Academy. Biography Born at Midnight Miranda befriends Kylie Galen and Della Tsang upon her second time to Shadow Falls Camp. She briefly educates Kylie about the magical world and its history. When Kylie and Della tell her that Perry has a crush on her, she flushes, but decides to wait for him to make the first move. When the camp is at risk of getting shut down, Miranda and her friends conduct a plan to save it. While Miranda steals Holiday's phone and uses it call Burnett and get him away from the nearby wildlife park, where the animals have been killed, Derek and Kylie sneak in to find out why it had been happening. Throughout the book, Miranda is constantly visited by her former piano teacher, whom she cursed for being a pervert. With dyslexia clouding her reading and writing ability, Kylie helps her overcome the problem and eventually she reverses the spell on the pervert. Awake at Dawn At the beginning of Awake at Dawn, Miranda gets kissed by Perry's friend, Kevin. When he finds out, an ugly battle erupts between the two of them, and Perry gives up on Miranda afterward, but not before giving her a passionate kiss - to show her how great their relationship would have gone. Miranda remains heartbroken throughout the rest of the book. Sometime afterward Miranda and Della join Kylie on her search for the legendary waterfalls that supposedly possess powerful negative energy. When the three of them go out for a shopping trip, two local girls get murdered by a vampire and the three of them are interrogated for the case. In the midst of the story, Miranda starts sensing the presence of another nearby and sets up a trap, which eventually captures another witch named Tabitha Evans, her competitor in the upcoming competition for witches. She also accidentally transforms Kylie's pet, Socks, into a skunk. After the competition, Miranda lands as the second winner. Though she is content, her mother is not. Taken at Dusk Miranda tells Kylie and Della about the competition results, and how her old schoolmate Todd Freeman asked her out after the contest. She continues to ignore Perry, who finds it hard to talk to her again. During a party on the camp, Miranda is dancing with Clark: a troublesome warlock, when Perry decides to cut in. This turns into an ugly fight between the three of them. Burnett, while attempting to stop the riot, gets turned into a kangaroo by Miranda by accident. Though she manages to reverse the spell, she decides to avoid him for a few days. Minutes before her date with Todd, Perry walks up to her to ask her out on a date the next night. She agrees. Comparing her date with Todd, she finds her date with Perry much more interesting; this allows the two to finally overcome their problems and start a relationship. Whispers at Moonrise Miranda attempts to turn Socks back into a cat, but even though she had figured out what she needed to do, none of her spells worked. Kylie gets frustrated and mutters "why can't you just say 'change back into a cat'". The words suddenly sends magic around her pet and transforms him back into a cat. Miranda then declares that Kylie is a witch, even though she was told by her deceased father that she was a chameleon. When newcomer Nikki becomes romantically infatuated with her boyfriend, Miranda gets jealous. Miranda is sad and kind of angry to hear that Kylie has decided to leave Shadow Falls and live with her grandfather and great aunt. Chosen at Nightfall In Chosen at Nightfall, Miranda is hinted to give someone the worst case of pimples they've ever seen; and has a big argument with Perry. Reborn In Reborn ''Miranda helps Della search for her Uncle and Aunt. They even go as far as to break into a Vampire Funeral home. She then uses a powerful transformation spell to change five attacking vampires into kangaroos. Eternal In ''Eternal, Miranda suffers through heartbreak as she and Perry break-up because of his opportunity to attend a school in Paris Furthering her heartbreak, she gave Perry a magical cellphone that doesn't need a cell tower to call her whenever, however, as far as we know he doesn't use it. She also helps Della uncover her ghost's identity. She begins a budding relationship with Shawn Hanson, a young warlock working for the the FRU. Spellbinder When magic, romance and family secrets collide, the result is spellbinding! Miranda Kane has always felt like a screw up–at least when it comes to her ability to wield magic. Her only sanctuary is Shadow Falls camp, where she’s learning to harness her powers as a witch. But thanks to her shape-shifter boyfriend who called it quits and ran off to Paris, both her heart and powers feel broken. When she unexpectedly lands a top spot in a spell casting competition in France, she flies out with her best friends Kylie and Della. But her trip takes her straight into the heart of a dangerous supernatural mystery–and a heated romance. What Miranda doesn't expect is for her investigation to unleash shocking revelations…about herself, her family, and her arch enemy. Now Miranda must step up and show everyone that she’s a witch to be reckoned with…before it’s too late. Unspoken Fierce Fighting Back Midnight Hour Miranda is the main character in this book. As graduation nears, she finds herself facing dangers from a coven of warlocks and a gang of shape-shifters. Physical Appearance Miranda is on the shorter side and is a pretty girl who has strawberry blond hair that has streaks of lime green, pink and jet-black with hazel eyes. However, in Spellbinder she stops streaking her hair. Personality Miranda is a fun and flirty girl, with a flair for drama but has a heart of gold. Shy and insecure about her dyslexia, she is a strong person who will go to bat for any of her friends. Fears That she’ll never overcome her disability, and therefore it will define her, instead of her defining who and what she really wants to be. Powers and abilities As a witch, Miranda possesses the following abilities: * Aura Reading * Brain Scanning * Conjuration * Cursing * Danger Intuition * Elemental Control * Healing Factor * Spell Casting * Supernatural Senses * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Transformation As a forest mystic, she discovers the following powers: * Enhanced Strength * Telepathy * Tree Manipulation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Supernatural Category:Protagonists